


Leaving the past behind.

by Shipmaster777



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Hiccup Leaves Before The Final Training Test, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipmaster777/pseuds/Shipmaster777
Summary: When Hiccup was sixteen he left Berk, not even Astrid could stop him, now at twenty two, he's a master Assassin, but when an old enemy shows up at the place he once called home, Hiccup now has to decide to kill the man that took everything from him and save Berk, or let them destroy each other.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Hiccup woke up in his comfortable bed, his sleep was sadly interrupted by the sound of his dragon flying high above his hut, the shrieking sound of the Night Fury cry was more then enough for anyone to wake up.

Hiccup walked out of his bed, he placed his metallic prosthetic foot on, once he was ready to stand he got out of bed, he quickly changed into his armour and grabbed his sword which he geniously named Inferno.

The sword was retracted into it’s hilt which was carefully shaped like a dragons head.

He placed his Zippleback gas canisters in his sword and then his Monstrous Nightmare saliva canisters on the other end of the blade, Hiccup smiled knowing his sword was sorted for the day.

Hiccup left his hut much to Toothless’s happiness, the Night Fury landed right in front of the man staring at him excitedly.

Hiccup gave Toothless a quick once over, his automatic tail fin was still working and in place, his saddle was still on, and he didn’t seem to be injured, he’d say it was a peaceful night out for the dragon.

Hiccup stroked his dragons snout and they both made their way down to the monastery.

Hiccup and Toothless approach the big doors of the monastery. The doors to the building suddenly opened allowing the two to enter the dining hall.

He walked passed the rows of students and teachers and walked straight up to the centre of the hall.

The Dining Hall was a large room in an even larger building, the room was full of tables and behind the room was kitchens where the workers cook the meals.

The floor was wooden and the room was so tall that Toothless could fly freely in this room, though he doesn’t do that a lot.

There was ten rows of tables each side of the room ten on one side of the door and ten on the other.

And perfectly aligned with the door was a large table that looked over the large room and all it’s inhabitants.

Hiccup walked up to the table where four men and one woman sat, the watched him approach and take his seat next to the only female of the group.

Toothless sat next to him.

“Hiccup, what took you so long?” Åse asked as he settled. He looked at the woman, she was an older woman, around Stoic’s age, she was a strict woman, with a brutal swing with her staff (he learned that the hard way)

“I was asleep, it was a long night last night, Master Åse.” Hiccup said, throwing a yawn in for good measure.

She was not impressed by Hiccups tardiness but let it slide.

“Your Dragon sunk five ships last night, they were mighty explosions!” Master Bjørn said with a fistful of food.

Master Bjørn , was a crazy man, among us he was the most likely to go in guns blazing, Hiccup respected the man, he was also getting up there in years but never let that slow him down. When Hiccup first arrived at this island he was amazed by the majority of the ages in the monastery, back in Berk people were lucky to reach somewhere in the forties, these people treat their forties the same way the viking treat their twenties, like they have another fortie years left to live.

Bjørn, was roughly fifty years old, but don’t let his age fool you. He’d best the greatest warrior any viking could produce, even when Stoic was in his prime he couldn’t take on the like of Bjørn.

“I’m glad to hear it Master, Toothless looked to be in good shape when you returned him to me.” Hiccup responded quickly diving into his food that was delivered to him by the workers that worked here.

“Will you be joining me, Erik and Ragnar this evening for perimeter check Mater Hiccup?” Master Magnus asked.

Magnus was the youngest of all masters, just like Hiccup.

He had the arrogance of Snotlout but was one of the smartest people alive. In Hiccups opinion, he was annoying as all hell but he deserved the right to be arrogant.

Both Hiccup and Magnus have signal handedly designed and crafted the majority of the gear that people use, like weapons and armour even the armour that the dragons use.

Yes dragons, plural.

Ragnar was the hardest for Hiccup to get used to at first, Ragnar was a natural born warrior, he was like a combination of all the vikings he hated, he was arrogant, hot headed, quick to action and hated thinking about his team, and just hated working with others in general.

Then there was Erik, the mighty Erik, the most popular among us all.

The monastery was was safe haven for warriors, exiles or just people lost in the world.

There were a few divisions. Like the warriors, which were mainly led by Masters Ragnar and Bjørn.

And the other divisions like the security division. They were led by Magnus and Åse.

Then the assassins, these were the best warriors to ever live, they fought from the shadows, no one knows they exist but they’ve been to almost every village in the Archipelago.

They were led by Hiccup, you all know Hiccup, well maybe you do.

Hiccup was fearless, he was never happy, never sad, never angry, never calm. He rarely joked, the only time he was happy was when he was flying or when he was in the forge or when he was sparring.

Hiccup, was not the most skilled fighter in close combat, he could easily beat a viking but a warrior such as Bjørn would swiftly best him, unless Hiccup out smarted him.

Then there was Erik, he was the oldest of them all, he had trained all of them, even Bjørn, while he never directly took credit for leading these people, every one saw him like a leader, or a father.

Once breakfast was over the six of them stood, when they did all the others stood as well, there are hundreds of people, students, adults, kids and merchants.

The six of them walked away from the table and walked out the two enlarged doors, the people in the room followed them, they all walked down the road, as they walked down the road more and more students split off from the group following their Masters.

When the end of the road appeared they were met by a large training room with a large chain like cage above them, only Hiccups students remained, and Erik.

Erik refused to train any other person besides Hiccup in the ways of the Assassin, once Hiccup spent years mastering his skills, Erik told him to train others, keep the ancient ways alive.

And so Hiccup did, but occasionally Erik would watch them train.

Hiccup took no pride in is lessons, he hated the fact he was training kids and teens to kill. But they wanted to learn, so he thought them.

“Ok, split off into teams, use the shadows to keep you covered, but also use them to find your enemies, the first team to neutralise the other team wins!” Hiccup ordered.

All of sudden his students disappeared.

The room looked empty to the untrained eye, to Hiccup they were clear as day, to each other they were invisible.

Hiccup watched as some messed up or others found their targets. Eventually, it was an even two vs two.

Hiccup analysed the situation carefully.

The other four students walked back over to Hiccup and sat behind him.

It was silent, to everybody else it looked like a large empty room, but to these people it was a battle ground.

The remaining students walked around the room, it was quite until the fuck up.

One student tripped on a weapon that was dropped by an already taken out student.

This revealed him and his team mate. The other team instantly reacted taking them both out.

The winning team stood victorious, above the losing team.

Hiccup approached the students, he congratulated them. He briefly looked over to the two boys who was sitting on the floor, the boy that tripped was looking really apologetic and the boy who was also revealed was pissed.

“Look dude, I’m sorry, guess we’ll get them next time.” The kid that messed up said apologising slightly. Hiccup knew it wasn’t the kid’s fault, the earlier kid who was carrying the weapon he tripped on should have removed it when he was taken out instead of just leaving it there.

“Are you kidding me!? We’re training to protect the Archipelago and you risked the entire team, because you weren’t watching where you were going. It’s almost like you wanted the other team to win, well it worked good job now we’re all dead.” The angry kid ranted.

“I didn’t want them to win, I messed up, and I said sorry, you need to get over it.”

“You need to get over it!? Your the one helping the other team, Traitor!”

“Traitor!? How can I be a traitor? It was a fucking accident, the weapon shouldn’t have even been there!”

“So what, you think when we’re out there fighting from the shadows that the battleground won’t be full of distractions!?”

“Yeah I figured it would be a plain path with nothing in my way!” The kid responds sarcastically.

“You need to _figure_ out how to be an assassin, you need to _figure_ out how to stop being a sarcastic idiot, and for the love of Odin you need to _figure_ out what side your on!”

“I know what side I’m on!”

That earlier sentence caught Hiccups attention.

_“Our Parents war are about to become out own, figure out what side you’re on!”_

Hiccup reacted quickly, he ended up slapping the angry kid across the face, the kid fell back holding his cheek, the kid was about thirteen, so he could take a hit.

When the kid looked up he saw Hiccup standing over him.

“First Lesson I thought you all. No one Assassin is stronger in a group, we a stronger separate, the team that won were far away from each other, a good assassin doesn’t take the risk of a fuck up like that, meaning it’s your fuck up as well.” Hiccup said, those words the kid said were still ringing in his ears.

The kid bowed his head, and apologised, the children was dismissed and left. Erik approached the young man.

“Hiccup, I’ve never seen you actually strike a child, what triggered that reaction?” Erik asked. Hiccup looked at the old man, Erik was the only person who knew of Hiccups past, so Hiccup felt ok to explain his reaction.

“I see… Hiccup what was one of the first lessons I thought you?” Erik asked. This question confused Hiccup, there were many lessons.

“The lesson was that no Assassin can become nothing if something is weighing them down.” Erik said. Granted Hiccup never really mastered that part, it took awhile for Stoic to stop being dad and for Berk to stop being home.

“You are clearly still haunted by Hiccup’s past, and until you can rid yourself of Hiccups life, you cannot move forward, you did not strike that kid as Hiccup, Master Assassin, you struck him as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, or Hiccup the useless.” Erik explained.

Hiccup absorbed the information. He hated the whole Hiccup the Useless title, but he understood the lesson.

“I’ll… try to get better at that.” Hiccup said. Erik nodded. They both agreed to talk more at dinner. Hiccup knew he had an hour before his next lesson so he decided to take Toothless for a quick fly around the island.

**==============================================================**

Astrid was in training like usual, she was currently teaching the younger students how to pick up an axe. She was fortunate to have at most six students. In her care right now, including the probably future chieftess, Hilda Jorgenson, daughter of our future Chief Snotlout and his wife Ruffnut.

Astrid has had a life change sense she was younger. Back then she was free to do her own thing, now she’s basically isolated from her family, she’s convinced that if she wasn’t close to Stoic or Snotlout she’d already be outcasted.

Her family have all but cast her out. Astrid was from a wealthy family on Berk, she was the daughter of Captain Asfeld Hofferson. But they abandoned her after she refused to marry some merchant who was basically offering them a ship full of gold as a dowry.

Of course Astrid refused, then she refused the next, in fact the last one was chased of by herself and her axe, eventually Ruffnut begged Snotlout to talk to Stoic, he allowed Astrid that if she chose to remain a maiden she could until she liked a guy enough to give herself to him.

It wasn’t normal for any woman to get that privilege, but Astrid was a prodigy to her father, she has even beaten her father in hand to hand combat, she’s saved countless of villagers and their kids, from raids and even back in the dragon times. Stoic felt the village owed her the right, the right to choose her own partner. Her family were not happy.

But that was a year ago, her family want nothing to do with her, something about bringing shame to her family. Berk has been kind to her, Stoic was kind enough to let her take over for Gobber when he just got a little to old for this job, he spends his days in the forge, he had to do a lot of extra work when Hiccup left.

So now Astrid was twenty two, unmarried, no kids, and no family. All she had was this job training kids.

Even Tuffnut is better off then her right now. He’s getting married to some girl on Bog Burglar Island.

And Ruff and Snot got married, willingly, it was their idea no arranged marriage, just two teens who asked their parents.

And Fishlegs is with his Family on Berserker Island doing a peace job for Stoic last she heard he was on his way back with Oswald the Wise and his two kids.

Then there was Hiccup, no one knows what happened to him, they think he got scared of the dragon he had to kill and fled on a boat, even though no boat was missing, and so were the dragons from the arena, but Astrid knows what happened.

Hiccup tried to leave, she thought she stopped him, they had that flight, that moment, they saw the Queen at the nest, she thought she convinced him to stay, but he left anyway. Took off the moment she left, and now she’d left wondering if that dammed Night Fury was keeping him alive, or was he dead somewhere in the Archipelago.

Astrid spent the first few days after he left scared, she wasn’t sure she could kill a dragon after what she saw, knowing they were forced, that they didn’t want to do this.

But the next raid never came, the dragons never came back. No one knows why and no one cares, as long as they stay gone the villagers are happy, they stopped raiding the village about seven years ago, and Astrid knew why, Hiccup had something to do with it, she didn’t know what he did, but she knows the raids stopped because of him, nearly everyone on Berk tries to forget Hiccup, but Astrid knows that this village is alive because of him.

Once she was done with the younglings Astrid made her way to the Mead Hall. Berk hadn’t changed at all really, the houses are older then normal, the Forge isn’t really doing a lot except waiting for the Outcasts to strike again.

The Outcasts are getting more and more ballsy now a days, some even trying to Raid Berk, but that won’t happen, we outnumber them and the more they send the more that get slaughtered on their side.

Thats why Astrid is training the children to fight, so that they too can fight off the Outcasts when they’re big enough too.

Astrid settled in her regular seat in the Mead Hall she watched as more and more people entered, some waved at her and some ignored her, this was normal.

The only person who sat next to her was Tuffnut, and thats when he wasn’t accompanied by Camicazi.

Ruff and Snot were up next to Stoic same with Hilda.

Astrid felt bad for Snot, he may have been arrogant when he was younger, but now that he’s actually being trained like Hiccup was he sees that being a leader isn’t easy, it’s not just bossing people around, it’s complicated work, truthfully he’d never admit it but he hates this, he doesn’t want this anymore and neither does Ruff, she never wanted this kind of power, she matured a good bit, and frankly her being in that powerful position scared Astrid.

She stayed there the majority of the night, drinking and eating before going home to sleep off the alcohol.

**======================================**

Hiccup was sick of these meetings.

He used to just tone out all the meetings in Berk, but now not only does he have to listen them, he has to actively participate in them like answering questions, and making the meetings.

He hated speaking to people, he didn’t become an assassin to be social. But he paid close attention to this one, he knew it was important.

Erik stood infront of everyone, he gave the normal who’d be on guard duty demand and then he began a new topic for discussion.

“Ok, now everybody, I need you all to listen in for this one. That means you too Bjørn!” He said to man who had fallen asleep behind him the older warrior instantly woke up nearly falling out of his chair.

“Sorry!” The man muttered straightening himself out.

“Anyway, people, we have an issue, and his name is Drago Bludvist.”

This name got Hiccups full attention. He knew that name, the one of two people Hiccup couldn’t kill.

“Our scouts have reported that his ships have been seen venturing closer and closer to us, and we know what happens if he finds our city.”

“Then we fight him off! No man stands a chance against us all!” Ragnar says standing up.Getting a round of applause.

“No, we have a few dragons, and even they can deal significant damage to our city, do you all acknowledge this?” Erik asked. Hiccup was curious to see where this was going.

“Well, our scouts report that he has his own army of dragons, dragons in armour, warrior dragons that vastly outnumber us, and then the rumours that he has another, bigger then any other, even bigger then the one Hiccup claimed to have beaten.” Erik announced, there was silence.

Hiccup was speechless, another queen, bigger then the last one? If Drago could control the Queen, he could control countless more!

Hiccup stood up and walked over to Erik.

“If that is true we would not last long, let me and Toothless fly out and see what I can do.”

Erik was about to turn Hiccup down, but Hiccup was determined.

“Erik, this is what you’ve been training me for, to defend our Village before theirs even a threat, well this threat is to dam close for my liking.”

Erik sighed. Before nodding.

“Ok then, Hiccup will go, he will gather intel, and if you see an opening, and only if theres an opening will you attempt an assassination. Is this understood Master Hiccup?” He announced to everyone, turning to Hiccup for his question.

“It is understood Master Erik, I will not let you nor the village down.” Hiccup said bowing.

“Then go, before I come up with a better idea!” Erik said gesturing for him to leave now. Hiccup nodded and left, he walked out the monastery doors, it was now pitch black, perfect for himself and Toothless, he found his dragon next to the others, he smiled and gestured for Toothless to get ready. Toothless smiled a gummy smile and ran towards the younger Assassin. Thankfully Hiccup was always ready for action and placed up his mouth covering, then hopped on his dragon.

They both flew off the same way the scouts went. Thankfully Toothless could track them.

The flew East, and Hiccup had to smile, he didn’t smile happily, he wasn’t happy he was in the air, he wasn’t that kid that screamed whoo hoo every time he flew, he grew out of that. No he was happy that he’d finally kill the man who took everything from him. And maybe if he was lucky Eret would be there, Eret was on the top of his list, he’d kill Eret first if he was there. The Drago. Then that fucking Queen he has. If he actually has one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup flew east, the weather was bitterly cold but Hiccups armour was holding strong, Hiccups armour wasn’t your typical warriors armour.

His armour was made out of two layers, the under layer which was like the canvas for his armour, it was pure metal but it had special joints in placed so unlike the regular armour it doesn’t weigh him down or hinder his movement, it actually allows him to move faster, it made barley in noice and yet it was extremely tough, it took months for him to perfect the lower layer but eventually he completed it.

After the lower layer was complete he had to make sure the armour was hard to remember. He used pure black cloth to coat the armour and leather to help tie down the knee pads and shoulder pads, he also used the leather to act as a belt.

He created little compartments in his shoulder pads, these pads held five throwable knifes in each, they were small and impossible to see, it does take him a while to make them and he doesn’t have many left in his storage, so he has to use them sparingly.

Other then that he has Inferno, his sword which can literally light on fire on command, it also has a compartment full of Zippleback gas that reacts when met by the flames. He also had a few other surprises stowed into his suit.

Hiccup had been flying for a few hours now, it was probably early in the morning by now, Hiccup knew the sun would be rising in a few hours, so he knew he had to pick up the pace.

The sun was rising by the time he saw the first few ships, there were dozens of them, the large black flags, the flag was a symbol of a sword going right through a Monstrous Nightmare’s head.

Hiccup flew high above the other ships using the last few minutes of darkness to fly past them. Eventually he arrived at the middle of the army of ships, the large command ship that earned the name ‘The Conquerer’. Hiccup knew full well that the ship earned that name, he lost count of the amount of villages he’s seen get destroyed by Drago and that ship.

Toothless fidgeted a bit as he flew above the ship, Hiccup figured it was just the cold.

“Don’t worry bud, we’ll be out of here soon.” Hiccup promised.

Hiccup unbuckled his suit from Toothless’s harness, he extended his flight suit and jumped of the dragon, Toothless stayed high in the air circling the ship, as Hiccup glided down towards the ship and landed carefully on the Crow’s nest.

He glanced up at Toothless who was flying high above the ship, Hiccup could barely tell he was there. He knew the cover of darkness was fading, he knew he had minutes before the sun started rising and Toothless was going to light up like a tree on Snoggletog. All around them was green scenery and endless amounts of ocean. There were places to hide, but none were permanent.

Hiccup noticed a viking lazily sleeping on the very same Crow Nest he had landed on. The viking stirred slightly at the sound of Hiccups landing. Hiccup knew he couldn’t take the risk of leaving the guy there. He sighed heavily.

He approached the sleeping Viking, he carefully placed his hand inches away from the mans throat, he then pulled his palm back towards his arm activating his hidden blade, a gift given to him by Erik, the blade cut clean through the mans neck, the man woke up immediately and reached for his axe, Hiccup was quicker and grabbed the mans arm and pressed in deeper with his blade. The man died seconds later, Hiccup retracted his blade and began climbing down the Crows Nest.

When he arrived at the floor of the ship, he noticed three guards patrolling the ship, he quickly hid behind the large mast that he just climbed down, the guards passed him with no issues.

He quickly moved forward careful not to make any noise. As he walked into a large room, in the room were tables and stairs, on these tables were swords, armour and other pointy dangerous items.

Hiccup walked passed them, if he remembered anything from last time he was on the ship he knew that the maps and plans were at the bottom section of the ship, so he made his way down the flight of stairs, the stairs led down to the bottom section, unfortunately underneath him was a garrison Drago must of changed up his design, it looks like some of Drago’s best men sleep in this ship.

He had to be quite, he couldn’t kill them incase the guards on patrol also slept here, he quietly moved in-between the rocking hammocks and snoring vikings.

He managed to sneak passed the dozen or so troops, the entire time he had his left hand reaching for the hilt of Inferno.

He managed to get out of the Garrison with out alerting anyone, and fortunately Drago thought that was enough security, a bunch of sleeping vikings, though Hiccup was one of few who could actually sneak in the Archipelago.

He was now in the mapping room, Drago’s maps were extremely detailed, Hiccup had to give credit to the guy who mapped all of this, Hiccup was quiet the mapper as well, so he knew a good map when he saw one.

The Map showed Drago’s current fleet was much to Hiccups surprise heading nowhere near the Monastery. It was heading to a much bigger area, he tried looking at the map for clues as to why Drago was sending almost all his men including himself there, but he could find nothing. All that was written on the map was ‘Another one’.

Hiccup had no idea what that meant, another what? He had no clue, he decided to report this back to Erik at the monastery, he quickly pulled out his mapping gear from his armour and quickly copied down the map, years of drawing and writing had left Hiccup to be quite the speed drawer, especially if he’s copying down something.

Once he was finished he left from the mapping room, as he snuck past the troops he couldn’t help but notice some of the hammocks were now empty, which wasn’t good. He quickly got out of the room and went upstairs, half way up the stairs he was stopped by a voice. A voice he recognised.

“Whats the progress and tracking down Erik and his group of traitors?” Drago asked. He stood taller then any man or woman in this room, his cape made of dragon scales and his chain male armour were surrounding his form.

“We sent a few scouts out, but we haven’t heard back from them, it could be those people or it just could be Dragons.”

“Dragons, or warriors, I want both! Send more men that way, tell them if they do not return with either the heads of Erik and his council, or more Dragons for my army, they best not come back!” Drago said slamming his fist down on the table full of weapons.

The man nodded his head and quickly left Drago’s presence.

Hiccup was lucky these vikings could sleep through all that yelling.

Drago walked upstairs, which Hiccup figured was his captain’s quarters. Hiccup could see outside, it was getting brighter, he could almost see Toothless’s form flying above him. He knew he didn’t have much time.

_‘Only if theres an opening will you attempt an assassination. Is this understood Master Hiccup?’_

Erik words hung in his head, there was no opening, there was no guarantee he could just walk in there and stab the guy in the throat and leave, he could put up a fight, Toothless could get exposed or hurt, or worse.

_‘Drago Bludvist sends his regards, and after what I just did, probably his condolences too’_ Eret’s voice rang in my ears, after what he did… he was sent by Drago. Drago must die.

Hiccup walked up and silently walked upstairs, when he got up there Drago was facing away, but Hiccup was under no illusions, not unlike the last time he tried this stunt, Drago knew he was there, he probably knew he was under the stairs as well.

“Well, Well, Well. We meet again Dragon Master!” He says still with his back turned. Hiccup could hear the mockery as he pronounced his title.

“With all the ships I sunk with my Dragons, I’m surprised you still mock the name Dragon Master.” Hiccup replied.

“A father is not a master of his children, he is their controller, yes. But in the end when they grow up, they leave, Your Dragons are like your children Hiccup, they’ll all leave. Unlike mine! They serve only me! They will never leave me! And they will destroy and kill all who appose me! Including you. So are you a father to dragons? Yes, But I am their Master!” Drago announced. Drago had now turned to him, Drago was unarmed but Hiccup knew he didn’t need a weapon.

“At least my Dragons actually like me!” Hiccup said more as a sarcastic comment jibe then anything else.

“Yes, and for you, it must be important for your children to like you, after all, your father wasn’t the best role model for parenting, was he?” Drago said. Hiccup was concerned over how much he knew about his old life.

“I know more about you, then anyone else. It’s a good thing your Children can protect themselves, after all we both know what happens to kids who can’t.” Drago said casually, Hiccup saw red.

Hiccup lunged at the man he drew Inferno and slashed, his sword bounced of Drago’s armour, Hiccup quickly ducked under Drago avoiding the fist that was coming for his face.

He ducked under Drago and ran behind him slightly running on the wall before bouncing off of it and shoving his sword right between the gaps in his armour, his sword going right through Drago’s stomach.

Hiccup wished it was that easy, unfortunately it looks like pain just made him stronger, and angrier. Hiccup quickly jumped back putting some distance between the two men.

Drago’s main disadvantage is his hubris, he’s to confident in himself and he drastically underestimates Hiccup.

Drago was now more then pissed, he placed his hand on his wound and smiled like a mad man, he then charged right at Hiccup. Hiccup tried dodging under but Drago had learned his lesson and outstretched his arm and grabbed the Assassin and slammed him against the wooden wall, the wall itself cracked under the sheer strength of the slam and Hiccup knew most of his ribs probably suffered the same fate as the wood. His Sword was thrown into the air, still ignited. 

Hiccup pulled out his hidden blade and sliced at the mans face. Making him flinch a little but it just tightened his grip around Hiccups body. Hiccup squirmed some more trying to escape the mans grip, he failed miserably his chest was very constricted and he was struggling to breath. Just when things were getting a little darker for Hiccups liking a large warmth over took Hiccups right side of his body.

All of a sudden Drago let go of Hiccup, air started filling his lungs. The warmth was starting to become a dominating factor, he looked over and saw that Inferno had been thrown next to a piece of fabric hung on Drago’s wall, which ended up lightning both it and the wall surrounding it on fire.

The floor was also lit on fire, he quickly looked at Drago who was now putting out a large fire on his inside fabric.

Hiccup couldn’t help to note that his cape was fire proof and covered most of his body, but the inside armour of chainmail was above a piece of leather, so it was leather under chainmail under dragon proof skin. Hiccup smirked a little, seeing the ‘Dragon Master’ struggle with a fire. Sadly Hiccups armour would also meet the same fate if he stayed. He quickly used a small grapple he had built into his armour, It wasn’t strong enough to carry him while he was fully armoured, but it was fully capable of grabbing Inferno from long distances, which is why he made it.

The rope flew out and grabbed the sword which carried it back to his armour, he grabbed the sword and started moving, he knew he didn’t have long before the fire got the attention of the dozens of ships outside, and the hundreds of Vikings that are close enough to smell burning wood. He also knew that Drago would only be on fire for a few more minutes.

It pained Hiccup but he knew he wouldn’t be able to kill Drago yet.

He jumped down the flight of stairs, quickly throwing those hidden blades from his shoulder pads right at the three approaching guards that were below him, two got the throats slit and the other lost an eye.

He landed and began legging it, by now the sun had fully risen and Toothless had taken cover in the grassland, though that wasn’t a permanent solution.

Hiccup was inches away from jumping of the ship and calling Toothless when an arm grabs him and throws him against the mast of the ship. Once again he felt ribs crack under the pressure and so did the Mast a little.

He looked up to see Drago with dark red skin and no longer wearing his chainmail armour, that also meant no cape, his fake arm was now a hundred percent visible, Drago was now completely topless and as deadly as ever.

Hiccup was glad for the advantage from the lack of armour, but knew Drago was more the pissed and he now had dozens of eyes staring at him.

Hiccup saw no way out and knew this ended, today.

Drago was tossed his spear and Hiccup took out Inferno, and took out his hidden blade.

Drago lunged at Hiccup spear first, Hiccup dodged left and slashed his good arm, Drago grunted a little, he then swung the spear again, Hiccup blocked the attack but that resulted in his sword getting flung from his hand. Drago smirked and swung his spear again, he dodged the tip of the spear, the blade embedded into the wooden floor, Drago attempted to pull the spear out of the floor, but Hiccup stopped him by jumping up and slamming his hidden blade into the handle of the spear snapping the weapon in half.

Drago looked pissed, but threw his now broken spear into the ocean. He ran at Hiccup, Hiccup had definitely learned his mistake from last time. He ran towards Drago, except this time Hiccup slide under Dragon leg while slashing at Drago’s ankles.

Hiccup quickly stood back up, he looked at the Large Viking infront of him.

Drago, was bleeding from his stomach, ankles, face and had burn marks all over his skin but he was still standing, it was inhuman!

Drago walked forward, he was slower then normal, I’d say the pain in his legs was to much for him to get a decent run at Hiccup, Hiccup on the other hand was bruised, definitely had multiple broken ribs and lost the majority of his weapons. His armour was slightly broken. He reached down to a small knife sheath and pulled his knife out. Drago roared like the ferrel beast he was and picked up a fucking harpoon.

Hiccup at this point was pissed. He was fed up with this fight and he refused to retreat, not when Drago was weakening. He debated calling Toothless, but this was Hiccups fight, Toothless knew not to interfere.

Drago ran towards Hiccup harpoon first and slammed down, Hiccup dodged except this time Drago was quicker and pulled the Harpoon out of the wooden floor, and he threw the harpoon at Hiccup, he managed to hit Hiccups good leg, slamming him down to the floor, trapping his leg.

Hiccup roared in pain, as he landed. Drago approached, Hiccup, picking up Hiccup’s own knife, he walked towards the Assassin smugly.

Hiccup reached for his throwable knifes, one shoulder pad was badly broken and the other one only had two knifes left. He threw them anyway, they implanted themselves on his torso, he stopped mid walk and more blood started to pour out of him, but he continued anyway.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, he pulled out his hidden blade and sliced through the Harpoon that was implanted in his leg, it took a few swings but Hiccups blade was incredibly sharp. The metal eventually broke but before Hiccup could pull his leg out of the metal weapon, Drago grabbed him and flung him through the ship, this entire time the crowd of Drago’s troops. were cheering for their master.

Hiccup was done, he could barely stand and even if he could, Drago was stronger and a much better hand to hand fighter then Hiccup. Thats when Hiccup remembered, Eret’s smug voice, what Drago had Eret do. Hiccup stood up, pain roared through his leg and his vision faded a little, but he pushed through it. Drago turned back to him and smiled.

“You gave it your best Haddock, I respect you for that.”

“I don’t want your respect, all I want is your head!”

“Well come get it then!” Drago yelled.

Hiccup fought through all logic, reason and pain. He ran straight for the over grown waste of human, and jumped up, the sudden speed took Drago by surprise but he quickly adapted. Decades of training had prepared him for most attacks. Hiccup’s was lousy, he was angry, frustrated and just a bad fighter, it was easy to counter his moves, Drago knew there was a better chance of him bleeding out before Hiccup actually admitted defeat. He wanted to capture Hiccup, he wanted to torture him until Hiccup begged for his own death. Then he’d kill Stoic’s legacy right infront of everyone in Berk.

But it looks like he’d have to speed this up a little.

Hiccup was ferrel, he slammed his hand down trying to stab Drago as soon as he landed on him, Drago was quick to block his attack, and push him off, but Hiccup wasn’t done Drago had used his good arm to block Hiccup’s attack resulting Hiccup stabbing and slicing through Drago’s good arm.

Drago roared in pain as Hiccup stabbed into and sliced through his arm, he threw Hiccup off of him and checked the damage, his entire arm was cut open.

Drago ran forward but the sudden movement plus the blood loss resulted in his head getting woozy, he had to stop for a few seconds. Hiccup fought through the pain and ran back at Drago, this time Drago was stunned and Hiccup managed to tackle the man down on the floor, Hiccup stabbed once, then twice then another dozen or so times. Drago was still trying to get up, but by now it was futile. Hiccup had won.

Drago had underestimated Hiccup, he underestimated all Hiccup had lost, Hiccup may not have stronger, but he smarter, he knew Drago would get dazed eventually, he knew the blood loss was too much for anyone. He was just waiting for the right moment. 

When the final breath left Drago’s mouth, shut his eyes, dead. Hiccup stood victorious.

Drago’s men were in shock, some tried to attack Hiccup but, now that his target was dead Toothless intervened.

Toothless shot plasma at the man and the crowd making the ships skirt away and the troops to go flying in the air.

Toothless swooped down and grabbed Hiccup flying away while carrying the very injured Assassin.

Your probably wondering why he didn’t do that earlier, well Hiccup and Toothless have an agreement, if Hiccups targeting a victim, then Toothless cannot interfere unless Hiccup gives the word, it’s to give Hiccups targets a fair fight, it’s the honourable thing to do.

Toothless flew away carrying Hiccup, he knew where to go and they left, but at least Hiccup had good news for the villagers, Drago Bludvist was dead.

**==================================================================**

Eret approached the burning wreckage of Drago’s ship, by now the ship was basically destroyed. Eret was concerned, he didn’t know what would happen now.

“Was there a body?” Eret asked. His voice was full of relief and concern. He was happy Drago was dead, he’d never admit that but he thinks everyone will agree that Drago was a psychopath.

But now that he was dead the entire fleet was lost.

“No, the body was burned, destroyed.” The Viking Warrior replied.

“What about the Dragon?” Eret asked.

“The Beast was sleeping, or maybe it just ignored it.” He replied.

“Knowing Drago, the Beast was letting him fight his own battles. He possibly ordered it to stand down in situations like this.” Eret guessed.

“What do we do Eret?” Another Viking said. Eret turned around, he was met by dozens of Vikings starring at him. They turned to him, well he was Drago’s second in command, it makes sense he was the next they’d follow.

Eret had no idea how to lead them, so for now he decided the best thing to do would be to stick to Drago’s original idea. Eret took a deep and quickly composed himself. He stands up straight his hands are placed on his waist.

“We continue with Drago’s original plan, he head for the Sanctuary, we kill the king, and then we head for the Villages!” Eret declared. The crowd cheered. News quickly spread among the fleet and the entire army learned of the plan.

Eret and his troops set sail for the Dragon Sanctuary.


End file.
